Avenging Nightmares
by Mesira Riddle
Summary: When Orochimaru's daughter is ordered to attend the Chunin exams her and her team encounter the toughest battle they've ever faced. Slight AU, will probably change this summery to something better when I think of it.
1. Before the Destruction

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Naruto series, the only characters Akumu, Jigoku, and Tengoku are my characters._**

* * *

><p>{Before the Destruction }<p>

"Akumu, get up." Orochimaru yelled. I tried my hardest to lift my numb arms to raise my beaten body. Blood slowly dripped down my arms, the wounds were already healing but they still burned like acid on my skin. I finally positioned myself on my knees when I felt my strength slowly returning. Lifting a shaking leg, I placed my hand on the ground letting my foot steady itself against the solid ground.

"Yes Master Orochimaru." I said wiping the blood from my face as I nodded at him. I put my hand on my knee and pushed myself up, waiting for my leg to give way underneath me I cringed as my newly sprained ankle hit the floor. Panting heavily, I waited for his next command, praying for some relief to make its presence known.

Kabuto, Orochimaru's head medical ninja, then ran in the training arena and whispered something in Orochimaru's ear. In his excitement however his whisper came out as more of a normal toned voice, "Orochimaru-sama, I have located the remaining Uchiha boy. He's old enough to be taking the Chunin exams and with Kakashi as his teacher there's no way he won't be participating."

"Akumu," Orochimaru said looking at me. I looked at him; a shiver ran through my body as if something wanted to escape as I waited to hear what he wanted. "Prepare dinner for the three of us while we attend to some Leaf Village business. I bowed silently lowering my red eyes and stiffly walked out of the room.

I waited outside the doorway until I heard their footsteps fade away into the darkness of the other side of the training arena. I instantly fell to the floor in a heap, _'these training exercises are getting ridiculous.'_ I coughed, my lungs feeling like they were filled with cement. I breathed in the damp air and rested allowing myself to gain some strength before moving once more.

"Akumu?" a familiar voice called. My eyes struggled to focus in the darkness as I tried to figure out who called my name. I felt a hand gently help me up and set me against the wall for support. "Is he training you hard again? Man I remember when you first showed up here." He laughed and leaned against the wall beside me. "Go figure one of the people you hated most when you first got here is now an inseparable part of your team." He smiled.

I laughed happily, holding my ribs as if they would break from my fit. "Yeah Jigoku you always had a way of getting the better of people." I jabbed him playfully in the ribs, "That's the reason I couldn't stand you when dad brought me home." He smiled and offered me a hand, his blue eyes warm and inviting, I gladly took it and we walked down the deserted hallway together.

"What would pops think if he knew lil' Akumu was being escorted around his kingdom hmm?" Jigoku smirked as we entered the little kitchen where I was to make dinner for Kabuto and Orochimaru. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the sink to grab the medical kit from under it while Jigoku rummaged through the cabinets to find some food to start cooking. He turned and held up some old packages of rice and made a disgusted face, "Why does he insist on eating this stuff? Where's the meat in this place anyways?"

"You're always welcome to take care of our rat problem but we aren't about to go hunting them for you." I said tossing him a pot. He grabbed it and stuck it in the sink with the water running and turned to look at the directions. "You're not much of a cook I see."

"They put the directions in English?" he complained.

"Not much of a scholar either then." I laughed taking the box from him. He pouted and turned off the water as I read the directions out loud. "Boil water, add rice and cover, then remove from heat; still covered, and let cool. Fluff and enjoy." I said smirking as I tossed the box back to him. His glare grew as the box opened in midair and fell over him and into his reddish-brown hair. I immediately slapped my hand across my face to hide my laughter, but I'm fairly sure that he knew what I was doing when my face turned red and I fell twitching to the floor, my black hair falling around me exaggerating my beet red face.

"Laugh all you want Red, I'll get you back yet!" He cried bolting out of the room. As soon as his feet passed the threshold I burst out laughing. I could hear his growl as tears rolled down my face, until my laughter filled my own ears and hiccupping I stopped laughing. I got up holding my sides with a big smile on my face as I set the water on the stove and turned the gas on and lit a match. Carefully I stuck the match under the pot until the now lit flame nearly burned my fingers. I bent over to make sure it was lit then grabbed a chair from the table and pulled it over to the counter to check higher up shelves.

"Darn him for leaving, I'm too short for this," I grumbled grabbing at what seemed like air itself in the cabinets. I placed my hand flat and jerked backward feeling something furry run between my fingers. I grabbed at the cabinet door but continued falling backwards until my foot was barely on the chair. I pushed off with my foot and managed to crash into the table with my back instead of my head. "AIYAA!RRR!" As I tried to get up I heard a sickening crack and my eyes must have been the size of plates as the table beneath me cracked and fell.

"Hehe." I heard as I tried to get out of the mass of wooden table parts around me. I looked up to see Jigoku spinning a screwdriver in his hands with a satisfied smirk on his face. I growled and bolted after him as he ran down the hallway.

"I'll show you! Come back here you wicked piece of HELL!" I growled running after him. I heard his laughter echo around the corner and abruptly end. I skidded around the corner and ran right into him stuttering before someone. I punched him and tackled him to the ground. "I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU!" I yelled shaking him violently.

"AKUMU." Someone demanded. I slowly stopped shaking him and turned to see Orochimaru standing with his arms crossed and looking at me disappointedly. Without breaking eye contact I got off of Jigoku, who was now bleeding and shaking on the floor, and stood before Orochimaru with innocent eyes. "What is this about?"

"He dumped rice on himself then to get back at me laughing at him he made the table break." I said quietly.

"You broke the table?" Orochimaru glared at me.

"No! I swear it wasn't my fault, Jigo, he made me fall onto the table and loosened the screws so it would collapse!" I pleaded.

"You still broke the table Akumu." Orochimaru argued.

"But Dad!" I cried.

"No 'buts' Akumu. Clean up the mess and go to your room for the rest of the night." He said and glanced over my shoulder at the semi-bloody pulp that was Jigoku. "And Drag him to his room as well. I'll have Tengoku go out and get us food. And all three of you will report to my office in the morning."

"Dad!" I cried again but he stared into my eyes and held up his hand notifying me to stop. He turned and whispered something to Kabuto who vanished into a purple mist.

"Goodnight you two." Orochimaru said before he too vanished. I turned around and glared at Jigoku. He looked up at me and then avoided eye contact.

"Why must we do this every Monday night Jigo?" I growled at him. He smiled up at me.

"Simple, it's fun getting on your old man's nerves without him getting mad enough to send us to the gallows." Jigo said standing up. He dusted off his pants and I punched him hard in the chest. "Ouch!" he rubbed his chest gingerly, "Oh yeah, the bruise you left from last week was fading, I wanted to get it renewed." He smiled and I punched him again but not as hard.

"You sure now how to manipulate people," I said starting to walk towards my room, "Every time you make me break something it's always my fault." I nudged him with a slight smile. "You still have to teach me that one."

"Of course dear, all we have is time around here." Jigoku laughed. Within minutes we were going our separate ways and all we had to look forward to was tomorrow morning.


	2. Deviants and Demons

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Naruto series, the only characters Akumu, Jigoku, and Tengoku are my characters._**

* * *

><p>{Deviants and Demons}<p>

I yawned, pulling the covers over my head. Orochimaru would be sending his little minion Kabuto out to get me soon. Music was playing softly over my radio; the song was slow, calm. Almost as if the radio didn't want me to go get a new mission from dad; to leave for lord knows how long again. I stretched myself out, flipping onto my stomach trying to fall back asleep and suffer the consequences later. My mind fluttered happily to my best friends' faces, happy and carefree. Like the song playing on the radio the two drifted into my mind, our happy times together were making me smile. I was half way into sleep, my mind floating in between reality and fiction in a fog, when a loud pounding echoed in my mind.

"Akumu! Get up before I unlock your door and drag you to Orochimaru myself!" Kabuto yelled. His voice was already like a nails on a chalkboard, he had to make it worse by directing such a disturbing voice towards me? As I climbed out of bed I growled lightly, '_I already hate you Kabuto, do you really want to add so much insult to the injury I'm going to give to you?'_

"Shut up you worm, I'm up!" I yelled towards the door as I went to my dresser and grabbed my clothes I had set out the night before and went into the bathroom to shower and change. I ran the shower, enjoying every minute of the hot water against my skin, knowing that I probably wouldn't be able to shower so luxuriously for some time. Missions from my father were just that way sometimes. I could hear Kabuto trying to get inside my room, eventually I knew he would.

I rinsed my hair free of shampoo and I heard the door to my room open. I rolled my eyes and in an instant Kabuto was at my bathroom door ordering me to open the door. I ignored him again, turning off the water and grabbing a towel from beside the sink. I started drying myself when I heard Kabuto trying all of his keys in the lock of the bathroom door. "Oi Perv! I asked my father not to give you the key to my bathroom." I pulled my top over my head, "So stop trying to sneak a peek at me and wait outside my room, I'll be out in a minute." I pulled up my pants and then fixed my weapons pouch around my right leg and headband to my waist and grabbed a hair tie before running out of the bathroom.

Kabuto wasn't waiting outside my room like I asked but instead was sitting on my bed with an annoyed glare on his face. I glared back and grabbed my brush from my vanity and quickly brushed through my long black hair. I saw him shiver in the reflection of my mirror and glared at him with my blood red eyes. I turned annoyed now by his creepy smile, "Ok what the hell are you still doing here when I asked you to wait outside?" I got up and headed towards the door when I was pushed against the wall.

"Little Akumu, you've got your mother's figure you know." Kabuto said his evil grin spreading as I fought the urge to vomit. He pressed his body against me and smirked as he saw the hatred grow in my eyes. He gently ran his fingers through my hair, his bony fingers tracing my neck. My teeth were exposed and I was growling at him when I felt a sharp pain just below my ear where his finger was. As soon as the pain appeared it was gone but something warm and wet was slowly running down my neck. Kabuto spread his fingers over the substance and then brought it into my view. There on his dirty finger was blood, my blood, running down his finger. He smirked again and licked the blood off of his finger, "Your blood tastes the same too, though it's tinged with bitterness." He smiled and leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "Your hatred is on the weak side, I would think you would absolutely hate the one who stole your mother from you."

"I do hate you Kabuto, but my father needs you just as much as he needs me right now." I grabbed him by the throat and threw him to the ground. "Watch your back, he won't need you forever." I spit on his face and then got up and walked out the door, ignoring his calls as he followed me to Orochimaru's office. I knocked on the door and walked in without waiting for a response from father.

Inside his office was dark, lit only by a lamp on the desk he was sitting at. Jigoku turned as I entered giving me a warm smile as I walked closer. A girl turned to acknowledge me; her hair was long, blonde, her eyes were sky blue, almost translucent in the dim, gloomy light. I nodded shortly at her; she turned her attention back to Orochimaru as I stood in between Jigoku and the girl my father began to speak.

"Aside from your escapades last night, how did you all sleep?" Orochimaru asked a smile creeping across his face. I blushed slightly, father loved to joke at my expense and the girl beside me didn't really know me that well. Orochimaru leaned back in his chair accepting our silence as a good sign. "Good, now then." He slid three folders toward us and again leaned back in his chair, "I have a mission to give to you three."

We picked up the folders and I skimmed the paper before me. A boy with dark eyes looked up at me. His hair was also dark spiked back and though he was strikingly handsome for such a young boy his eyes held coldness; a darkness that seemed to emanate through the picture and sent shivers down my spine. I looked at the name: _Uchiha, Sasuke._ I looked up at my father who was looking at us expectantly.

"He's our target?" I asked. The girl and Jigoku looked up from their copies at the sound of my voice. Orochimaru smiled and nodded and stood up to circle around us. Kabuto stood beside him as Orochimaru smiled at us. I calmed another shiver looking into my father's eyes. I knew he wouldn't intentionally hurt me, but that didn't fix the fact that he'd hurt anyone who might get in his way. For now I was safe, for now I was his precious daughter.

"You must deliver a message to the boy, and also administer the curse mark to him." He said looking directly at me. I nodded and he continued, "He needs to know that I can help him achieve his goals and gift him with the strength to do so. Your mission will be complete after that, though you are welcome to continue through the Chunin exams. We may need your help in the destruction of the leaf village."

"Understood Lord Orochimaru." We said in unison bowing to him. He nodded and stepped aside allowing us to depart, the girl and Jigoku left and as I went to leave as well my father held out his hand for me to stay. I stopped and looked up at him; I was going to have even less time to get ready and Jigoku was going to bug me about it all the way to the leaf village.

"I wanted to know why you were late this morning." He said pulling me back towards the desk. The morning flashed through my mind and I growled lightly. He sat down and looked at me concerned.

"I was held up by _someone._" I said hatred dripping from the word.

"Who? I'll be sure to have them punished." Orochimaru said his face now an aggravated scowl.

"I don't think you'd punish him. You never have before." I said sitting down in the chairs that were set up in front of his desk. I heard Kabuto shuffle in the darkness behind me and I ground my teeth together. "I personally think he should be executed but your health is far too important to me than his miserable life, though I would appreciate a new lock to my bedroom." I raised an eyebrow at my father expectantly, and then glanced back toward where Kabuto was standing.

My father sighed and gave Kabuto an annoyed look as he nodded in agreement. "I'll have the lock changed while you are away, and I'll have a word with Kabuto about his discretions." I stood up and bowed.

"That will do for now," I said glaring at Kabuto as I turned, "Though I can't be held accountable for my actions should he try something like this again." I heard Orochimaru mumble an agreement and I left without another word. As the door shut behind me I heard hissing and Kabuto's scared voice pleading with my father to spare his life. Satisfied, I trotted down the hallway back toward my room.

_"My dear Akumu, I have taught you well, haven't I?"_ a voice chuckled in my ear. I turned around but there was no one there. I called out to the voice but it didn't respond. I shook my head and continued on my way, the voice's laughter ringing in my ears, like the villain of a terrible nightmare following me into the darkness.


End file.
